list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartholomew Allen II
Bartholomew "Bart" Allen II (Kid Flash) is a metahuman. Relationships *Eobard Thawne (ancestor) *Malcolm Thawne (ancestor) *Eric Russell (biological great-grandfather) *Fran Russell (biological great-grandmother) *Ira West (adoptive great-grandfather) *Nadine West (adoptive great-grandmother) *Bartholomew Allen I (paternal grandfather) *Iris West (paternal grandmother) *Thaddeus Thawne I (maternal grandfather) *Don Allen (father) *Meloni Thawne (mother) *Owen Mercer (half-brother) *Dawn Allen (paternal aunt) *Jenni Ognats (cousin) *Rudy West (great-uncle) *Charlotte West (great-aunt) *Wally West (first cousin once-removed) *Thaddeus Thawne II (clone) *Jai West (great-uncle) Powers and Abilities Powers Speed Force conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force conduits. This connection grants them a variety of superhuman abilities, including: *''Superhuman speed:'' The main effect of this connection is to allow Bart the ability to move at vast superhuman speeds. **''Superhuman agility and reflexes:'' Bart's speed also confers superhuman agility and reflexes upon him. *''Accelerated healing:'' This connection to the Speed Force allows Bart's body to recover from injuries much faster than normal humans. *''Enhanced senses:'' Bart's senses have been enhanced, allowing him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to how fast he moves. *''Phasing:'' Bart can tap into the Speed Force to vibrate his molecules in a way to achieve the ability to phase for short bursts, allowing him to pass through solid matter. *''Speed Force aura:'' The Speed Force manifests an aura around Bart and whatever he is carrying, protecting them from the adverse effects of his speed, such as air friction. **''Superhuman durability:'' The Speed Force also protects Bart from kinetic impacts which, in turn, makes him more durable and resistant to injury than normal humans. *''Superhuman stamina:'' While not unlimited, Bart's connection to the Speed Force does bolster his stamina well beyond the limits of a normal human. *''Vortex creation:'' Bart is able to create vortices of air by running in circles or rotating his extremities at super speeds. These vortices can be used for a number of effects. *''Enhanced mental process:'' The Speed Force enhances Bart's mental capacity to levels greater than any normal human, allowing him to take in and process information at an accelerated rate. While most speedsters eventually forget information they rapidly receive, Bart does not due to his natural photographic memory. **''Speed mind:'' Bart has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of any situation. By playing advanced variable examinations within his head, he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects, and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. *''Electrokinesis:'' As a conduit of the Speed Force, Bart generates large amounts of electrical Speed Force energy from his body. This lightning emanates from him especially when he is moving at super speeds. Bart was able to charge his hand with lightning to electrocute another person in order to restart their heart. *''Speed scouts:'' Bart can create 'scouts', which are energy-like avatars of himself which he can send through the time-stream and absorb their memories when he return. *''Speed Force empathy:'' Bart can sense when another Speed Force conduit is troubled and can be drawn to the location of the speedster. Abilities Photographic memory: Unlike other speedsters, Bart has a true photographic memory; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen, or heard, while other speedsters generally lose that information almost as fast as they gain it. Multilingualism: Bart can speak both English and Interlac fluently and presumably more on a basci level due to his speed-learning. Hand-to-hand combat: Bart was able to break out of Captain Cold's headlock and beat Inertia down. Criminology: During his time as the Flash, Bart attended forensics classes at the LAPD and applied for a job as a forensic scientist. Weaknesses Illness (formerly): Bart has suffered from hyper-accelerated metabolism, causing accelerated aging. Category:Metahumans